Thank You
by Zelly
Summary: Vidfic to "Thank You" by Dido, no dialogue. ^^};; And to all of you anti-yaoi activists who've been flaming other people's fics with reviews of "QUATRE'S NOT GAY! DUO'S STRAIGHT!!! EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" etc. ... get a life. Jeez. If you don't like yaoi,


Thank You

Thank You   
by Zelly 

**Disclaimer:** Once again, none of this is miiine…c.c};; Gundam Wing is © Bandai/Sunrise or whatever, and the song "Thank You" is © Dido.   
**Pairing(s):** 3x4   
**Warnings:** some angst, mostly sap, and a little citrus   
**Other Notes:** when I refer to the "camera", I don't mean an actual camera seen onscreen…I mean however the viewpoint is turning, or whatever. this is the first vidfic I've written, I'm not sure how to refer to it. ^^}; 

=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

As the single drumbeat plays, the camera pans into an almost obsessively clean bedroom. It zooms in on a digital alarm clock reading 5:59. As the number rolls over to read 6:00, a small hand automatically reaches out to press the button before the alarm can even sound. As it claps down, the guitar is added to the drumbeat. 

The guitar continues to play as the hand slowly retracts, then a small blonde man who looks to be no older than eighteen or nineteen slowly rises out of the bed and paces over to the mirror. He's only clad in a pair of black silk boxers, but we see him from the back. However, when he steps in front of the mirror, we see his face in the glass. He has dark circles under his large eyes, and he looks tired. Not just tired from lack of sleep, but tired in his soul as well. There's a distant, longing look in those deep, ocean-blue pools. 

He ponders his dishelved state, frowning, then the scene shifts a little and we see him in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear. 

As the other drums are added to the music, the scene shifts to outside the bedroom door. The blond, now fully dressed in a dark blue business suit and tie, walks out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. He starts boiling water in a pot, then the scene shifts a little again, and we see him sitting at the table with a mug. He takes a sip. 

[My tea's gone cold,   
I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all] 

As the singing starts, he sets the mug back down on the table with another frown. He turns slightly in his chair to glance out the window. 

[The morning rain clouds up my window,   
And I can't see at all   
And even if I could it'll all be grey] 

The blond youth continues to start out the window, his face blank as he watches the rain patter on the glass panes. 

[But your picture on my wall   
It reminds me that it's not so bad,   
It's not so bad] 

The young man sighs again, and turns his head to stare at a large photograph hanging on the wall behind the table. In the portrait is a tall, slender man clad in a dark turtleneck and jeans. Most of the man's face is obstructed by a curtain of soft brown hair, but a glimpse of a deep green eye and a faint shadow of a smile can be seen on his stoic face as he casually leans against a tree. A purple and red circus tent is in the background. 

The boy smiles, wearily, and takes another sip of his cold tea. 

As the music plays, we see the man getting up from the table and walking over to a stack of envelopes resting on the counter. He frowns at them, then picks the stack up and carries it over to a desk in a room nearby the kitchen. He picks up a pen. 

[Drank too much last night,   
Got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain] 

The young man starts to write, then he drops it and holds a small hand to his forehead. He closes his eyes in an agonized grimace. 

[I missed the bus and there'll be Hell today,   
I'm late for work again] 

The scene shifts to him standing on a street corner holding a brown leather briefcase, staring blankly at a bus driving away towards the horizon. 

The scene then shifts to him walking into an office building, soaking wet from the rain and looking as if he's about to cry. 

[And even if I'm there,   
They'll all imply that I might not last the day] 

A few employees glance at the blond as he walks by on his way to his desk, and shake their heads in pity. Oblivious to them, he sets his soaked briefcase down and takes a seat. The camera pans down to show a light blinking on the phone, and he sighs, picking up the receiver. 

His eyes immediately light up. 

[And then you call me and it's not so bad,   
It's not so bad] 

The scene changes again, and we see the young man walking onto a bus and taking a seat. He still looks weary, but his lips are curved in a faint smile. 

The bus is seen riding down the wet streets as the woman continues singing the chorus. 

[I want to thank you,   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you,   
Is giving me the best day of my life] 

As the chorus line ends, the young man is seen stepping off the bus. As the music starts to play on its own again, the bus drives off through a puddle. Dirty water splatters all over the youth's suit, and his large blue eyes fill with tears. He trudges down the streets towards his home as the tears, or perhaps raindrops, trace down his cheeks. 

[Push the door I'm home at last,   
And I'm soaking through and through] 

The little blond finally opens the door to his house and steps inside. He's looking rather pitiful right now: soaked, filthy suit, tired, and crying. He hangs up his coat on the coat rack and stumbles into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. 

[Then you handed me a towel   
And all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now   
I wouldn't have a clue   
Because you're near me] 

The blond reaches beside him and picks up a deep blue towel, and starts to dry his hair. He's so worn out that he doesn't notice the towel was resting in a pair of hands. He just happens to look up while toweling his hair, and is surprised to see the brunet from the picture standing in front of him with that same half-smile. The other man reaches out and brushes the boy's tears away with his fingers. The blond stares at him for a few more seconds, dumbfounded, then closes his eyes as the taller man leans in for a kiss. 

[And I want to thank you,   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you,   
Is giving me the best day of my life] 

The two lovers continue to kiss each other deeply as the chorus starts again. The blond lays back on the couch, pulling the brunet over top of him, not once breaking the kiss. The brunet pulls back slightly and moves a bit lower, running gentle kisses along the blond's jawbone and neck. The blond's eyes are still closed, and he tilts his head back slightly as he runs his hands through the other man's hair. The brunet then moves to the blond's throat and the screen goes black for a split second. 

[And I want to thank you,   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you,   
Is giving me the best day of my life] 

As the chorus repeats itself, the screen comes back on. The camera pans around the room, showing the towel thrown on the floor. We can also see various clothes scattered in front of the couch. The camera pans up from the floor to a pair of arms draped over the side of the couch. It continues to move up to the boys' faces. The blond is now asleep, eyes blissfully closed in well-deserved slumber as he lies in his lover's arms. The brunet's eyes are half-closed. He nuzzles the other boy's hair, kissing his temple before snuggling down beside him and completely closing his eyes. 

As the singing ends, the camera starts to pan down their chests, then their stomachs, but then the screen fades to black as the last notes fade out.

OWARI 


End file.
